thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Sage Mystic
This tribute belongs to Aaron, please do not use without my permission, thanks! Name: Sage Mystic District: 6 Age: 18 Gender: Male Height: 6'0" Weapons: Tonfas, Haladie Alliance: His sister, or small alliance Personality: Sage is a very upbeat and funny boy, always trying to infect everyone with a silly joke or smile. He is very easygoing and nice and wouldn't even think about being mean to anyone, excluding people that threaten him or his sister Carina. He is very protective of his sister and would be willing to fight for her and sacrifice himself for her. He always tends to think the best about other people and always complains that his name is too creepy. He would try make friends with people that others probably wouldn't even look at. At times when the situation is serious, so is he. He is quick-thinking and down to business at those times but only as long as he doesn't have to think too much. Strengths: Sage is very strong, and can carry his sister if it comes to that. He is also very lovable, and makes friends quickly, so he can easily get himself and his sister allies. Like Carina, he is a natural born swimmer, but unlike her, he'd rather run long-distances than short ones. He is also a very good voice actor from imitating people in the seances. Weaknesses: Unfortunately, Sage is not very smart. He relies on his sister to give him information and guidance for most things. He is also not used to harsh temperatures, and doesn't have any plant knowledge. Backstory: "Spirits, can you hear us?" Carina whispers in her usual mysterious voice. She sounds so ridiculous that I almost laugh. However, I can't do that for many reasons. One, the two clients that came in to "summon" their dead mother will call us frauds and will put us out of business. Two, Carina will kick my ass. I decide not to laugh. And then I remember my part of this whole fiasco. I am sitting under the table that my sister and the clients are sitting at, and I put my mouth on the mouthpiece, which is protruding from the side closest to Carina. I think back to an audio recording that Carina showed me, which was the clients' mother voice. "I can hear you, witch. And I can hear my sons as well. What brings you here? Why do you disturb my escaped spirit?" I say, my voice sounding almost exactly like the dead woman. I don't like doing this, but I have to. It's the only way Carina and I can survive. About an hour later, the men leave, both of them weeping, and I crawl out from under the table, brushing dust off of my pants. "Why do we have to trick these people?" I ask, frowning. "We could find another job, like, selling mangoes!" I exclaim. "Don't be foolish. You've never even seen a mango, much less tasted one." Carina replies in that slow, trance-inducing voice. "Besides, you did a good job today. The clients didn't suspect a thing. They even left us a present." She says, gesturing at a box on the table. "Well, let's open it." I say, striding over to he table, intrigued. Ever since our parents had died, we barely get any new stuff, and we really appreciated new gifts. We barely earned any money, even though Carina loved the job. I didn't, for obvious reasons. I opened the box, and inside lay a beautiful Ouija board. I shudder, things like this gave me the creeps. I heard whispering coming from inside it, and I made Carina promise to never use it. TBC Volunteers after Carina is reaped Category:District 6 Category:18 year olds Category:SirEatAlotISTK's Tributes Category:Volunteer